The Mystery of Morgan Part 1
by Pippin2
Summary: What would happen if one of Harry's closest friends was a descendant of Morgan le Fay? Caution: It's not who you think it is.... (Be warned: there are new characters, too) Chapters 1-10, Part 1 out of 3. (Far from Complete!) Please please please R
1. Chapters 1 through 10

Chapter 1 : Elijah Wood 

  
  


'Hey, Harry!'

Harry turned around to see who had called his name. It was Oliver Wood, Harry's old Quidditch captain. He had graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago now. Harry, who was 15, hoped to be the next captain of his team. Oliver was walking with a young man, who was about 19 and his hair was slicked up to a point. He was really handsome. 

'Oliver?' Harry said, bewildered. 'What are you doing here?' Harry, Ron and Hermione were getting ready to get on the Hogwarts Express to go to Hogwarts. 

'I'm doing my aunt a favor. This is my cousin, Elijah. Elijah, this is Harry Potter.' Oliver winked at his cousin. 'Elijah's been, uh, transferred from the Young Celebrity's Private Institute of Magic in America.'

Harry stared. 'Elijah Wood?'

Elijah chuckled. 'Yeah, that would be me.'

'The Elijah Wood?'

'Yeah.'

'Hold on a minute.' Harry turned around and ran toward where Ron and Hermione were standing.

'Oh, Harry.' Hermione said. 'Thank goodness you're here. Please tell Ron that the new DADA teacher won't be a complete idiot.'

'The DADA teachers are always complete idiots!' Ron objected.

'Lupin wasn't an idiot.' Hermione contradicted. 'He was cool.'

'Yeah, that's all very nice but there's something more important to talk about.' Harry interrupted. 'Do you know who Elijah Wood is?'

Ron stared. 'Who?'

Hermione went rigid. 'Did you say Elijah Wood? He is my ultimate celebrity crush. Ever since I saw The Fellowship of the Ring, in which he was extremely ugly, I thought he was the best. Along with Legolas and Aragorn.'

Ron tried to stifle his laughter.

Harry stared at Hermione for a minute. 'Yeah. Well, you have problems. But you're gonna like this: Elijah Wood is here.' Hermione gaped at him and then sat down on the floor.

'You're kidding, right?' she managed to say after a few minutes of hyperventilating.

'Oh my God, Hermione! Stop acting like a freak!' Ron said. 'Who, exactly, are you talking about?'

Harry groaned and dragged Hermione off the ground and said, 'Oh, both of you, just shut up and follow me. Hermione, promise not to start hyperventilating again, okay?'

Hermione nodded and then started to walk to walk toward Oliver and Elijah. When they got there, Hermione said, 'So, where is he?'

Harry looked at her disbelievingly, and then looked at Elijah, then back to Hermione, as if to say, 'He's right there, you dumb butt-munchie!' Hermione's eyes widened.

'Hi, I'm Ron Weasley.' Ron said to cover up Hermione's awkward silence. 'You're Elijah, right?'

Elijah looked at Ron and replied, 'Yeah, you've heard of me?'

'Not 'til just now. I'm a pure-blood wizard, so I don't really know what's going on in the muggle world.'

'So you've never watched a movie?'

'Nope, but Hermione here, she's muggle-born, so she's probably seen a few movies in her life.'

Elijah looked at Hermione, who was glaring at Ron.

'Oh, really? Which movies have you seen?'

'Uh, well…. I've seen The Princess Bride, Dragon Heart, The 10th Kingdom, um….. The Lord of the Rings……' she left of there just for affect.

'Neat. You saw my movie. Did you like it?'

'Oh, yes! It was my favorite movie! I loved Rivendell and Lothlorien. Oh, and Moria and….' She began listing off everything that happened in the movie.

Elijah leaned in toward Harry. 'Is she usually like this?'

'Not usually.'

'Okay.'

'….. and the party and Isengard and the Orcs (well, I didn't like the orcs too much, they were ugly)….'

Ron rolled his eyes. 'So, what brings you here, Elijah?'

Elijah looked at Hermione again and shook his head. 'I'm taking a break from acting for awhile. My mom said I should visit Oliver here in England, so I came. I saw an ad in the paper about teaching at Hogwarts and I decided to go and teach there. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

'Ha! Told you.' Hermione said to Ron and then she went back to her movie list. 

  
  


Chapter 2: Detention for a Very Special Person

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Elijah boarded the train, they were followed by many stares. Mostly because of Harry, but the Muggle-born's noticed Elijah, too. The girls stared, giggled and whispered. The boys didn't care; they just looked at him and nodded. The girls went bonkers. Elijah didn't pay attention to them; he was in deep conversation with Harry and Ron. Hermione just stared at him.

They found an empty compartment all to themselves. Elijah held the door open for everyone and Hermione blushed deeply. But when she sat down, she opened her bag and took out a book, The Fellowship of the Ring by JRR Tolkien. By the time everyone was in the compartment, she was deeply submersed in it. Harry, Ron and Elijah were still in deep conversation when somebody opened the door. 

'Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Harry Potter and his sidekicks,' Draco Malfoy, Harry's archenemy, said to them in his snotty way. 'Oh, I guess you've acquired a new member for your club, Potter. And who might you be, another little Mudblood?'

Elijah stood up and looked fierce. 'In case you didn't know, I am your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.' Malfoy paled. 'I could give you detention for the whole year if I wanted to. I could take you off the Quidditch team. But, since you didn't know, I'll settle for giving you half a year of detention.'

Malfoy muttered something. Harry heard 'Snape' and 'my father' before he left the compartment. Harry chuckled. 'Okay, Elijah, you are now the coolest person on earth. Half a year's worth of detention!' He whistled.

Hermione stared at him in awe. 

Elijah sat down next to Hermione. 'Whoo, my first punishment.' He stared out the window for a few moments, then he said, 'Hey, do you guys know Courtney and Cedric Granger?'

Harry looked up at him in surprise. Ron said, 'Yeah, we do. Why?'

'They are my cousins,' Hermione said before Elijah could respond. 'How do you know them?'

'Well, when Dumbledore hired me, he said that I could pick the book or books to assign to you guys. I had no clue, so they helped me.'

'Fun jazz! You know, Courtney is practically Harry's girlfriend,' Ron teased. 'But he, being Harry, has no chance whatsoever.'

Harry gritted his teeth, but he couldn't help the blushing. Yes, it was true, he did have a crush on Courtney, but only Ron and Hermione knew. He didn't tell them; they figured it out themselves (we won't go into detail).

Hermione giggled and Elijah laughed. 'Huh, really?' he said. 'Very interesting. I shall have to set you two up, then.'

'Shut up.' 

Chapter 3: Sorting   


'Oh man. I am starving.' Ron said as he, Harry, Hermione and Elijah got off the train. 'I hope there aren't too many first years.' They all got in a carriage. But, there were already two people in it. And, unfortunately for Harry, he sat on one of them.

'My God, Harry! What the heck do you think you're doing!?!?!?!?!?!' came Courtney Granger's voice. 'Oh, man, you are heavy!'

Cedric, her twin brother, started to crack up. So did Ron. Those two sat next to each other and were laughing so hard they were practically crying. Hermione smiled and Elijah chuckled a little bit, but Harry and Courtney (especially Courtney) found it very unfunny.

'Oh, shut up, all of you.' They said at the same time. They stared at each other, then they shook their heads. Ron and Cedric kept on laughing.

'Harry,' Ron said between bursts of laughter, 'Did you think Courtney was Santa Claus?' and he Cedric started to laugh again.

'Ha ha, very funny,' Courtney said, 'Shut up.'

Cedric let out the laugh he was holding in. 'Yeah, Harry whaddya want for Christmas?' He gave Ron a high-five and collapsed.

'Oh, my God,' Courtney muttered so only Harry could hear. Then she smiled at him, turned to Elijah and said, 'So, Elijah, how are things in your world?'

He smiled at her. 'Just fine, thanks.' He paused, as if he were trying to remember something. 'Oh, yeah! Did you know I have an assistant?'

'Ooh, fun jazz!' Courtney said, surprised because she didn't know already. 'What's his-or her- name?'

'Daniel Radcliffe. He graduated a couple years ago from here and just now decided to be an assistant.'

Harry looked thoughtful. 'I think I've heard that name before.' Through the whole conversation, Ron and Cedric were laughing and Hermione kept on reading.

*~*~*

Ron and Cedric were still smiling as everybody sat down. They, Harry and Elijah talked together as Elisabeth, the twins' little sister joined the table. Lizzie and Hermione were really close because they read a lot. Courtney liked to hang out with the boys more than them.

Courtney wasn't really talking to anybody. She was waiting for Dumbledore's speech. When it did come along, she was surprised to see about 40 extra kids enter with the new first years.

Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair. 'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As usual, I have some announcements to make. Firstly, I would like to repeat that no student is allowed in the Forbidden Forest, hence the name. Secondly, I would like to welcome 2 new teachers to our staff, both for Defense Against the Dark Arts: Professor Elijah Wood and Professor Daniel Radcliffe.' Elijah and Daniel stood up and it mostly was the Muggle-borns who clapped for them. Draco Malfoy just glared at him.

'Thirdly,' Dumbledore continues as the clapping died down, 'we have more than just first years joining our school this year. We have students from other schools that have transferred. Those schools are Beauxbatons, Forest Glen School of Magic, Atlantis Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Ohana Academy of Magic.' The Sorting Hat was brought out and the first years were called. There were only ten of them, so it didn't take long to Sort them. When they were finished, Dumbledore stood up again. 'The new students will be Sorted by schools. Would the Atlantis students step forward?'

Professor McGonagall took out a different scroll and started to call names.

'Cerulean, Neryssa.' An auburn-haired girl of 15 stepped forward and put the Sorting Hat on. 

'Gryffindor!' The Gryffindors cheered as Neryssa beamed and joined the table.

'Darc, Maren.'

'Slytherin!'

'Delphine, Nyree.'

'Slytherin!'

'Felport, Chelsea.'

'Gryffindor!'

'Hinit, Blaine.'

'Ravenclaw!'

'McGuire, Dylan.'

'Gryffindor!' A boy with blue-streaked blonde hair walked toward the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Neryssa. 

'Hermione!' Courtney squealed. 'Did you see him? Man, he's cute!'

Hermione stared at him with her mouth open, but didn't talk. McGonagall continued.

'Revere, Ria.'

'Ravenclaw!'

'Riddle, Veronica.'

Harry stared at this girl. 'Riddle?' he said to Courtney. 'Wasn't that Voldemort's real name?'

'Yeah. Tom Riddle. Hmm. Hey, if she's related to him, she'll be in Slytherin.' Courtney said reassuringly. 

But then the Sorting Hat shouted, 'Gryffindor!'

'Or not,' Courtney and Cedric said at the same time.

'Okay, she's not related to him,' said a relieved Harry.

'Riddle, Viviana.' ('She has a twin?' Ron said to Harry. 'Dang!')

The Sorting hat shouted 'Gryffindor!' once again. Veronica clapped for her sister and they both gave each other evil grins.

'Roan, Innis.' The last boy from the Atlantis group stepped forward. 'Hufflepuff!'

Dumbledore stood up again. 'Beauxbatons is next.' 10 more children stepped forward. McGonagall took out another scroll and started reading.

'Centoire, Renee.'

'Gryffindor!'

'Degage, Joellyn.

'Slytherin!'

'Delacour, Faye.'

'Hufflepuff!'

'Hey, do you think that's Fleur's little sister, too?' Ron asked them. They all shrugged. 'She's pretty!' Everybody groaned.

'Elle, Tawny.'

'Hufflepuff!'

'Evelle, Cozette.'

'Slytherin!'

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and his mouth fell open. 'You guys,' he hissed, 'Look at Malfoy!'

Everybody glanced at Malfoy and started laughing. He was completely staring at Cozette. Like he was in love.

'OMG,' Courtney choked, 'The Mal-jerk actually has feelings?!?!?!?' And, as if drawn by their staring, Malfoy looked at them sniggering. He glared, but was blushing. 

'Farae, Miette.'

'Hufflepuff!'

'L'Etoile, Lisette.'

'Gryffindor!'

'Mavier, Desiree.'

'Ravenclaw!'

'Meanoile, Yvonne.'

'Slytherin!'

The students from Beauxbatons were finished. There were twenty students left. Dumbledore called the Forest Glen students to come forward and McGonagall withdrew another scroll.

'Anastaz, Tatiana.'

'Gryffindor!' ('Yes!' Courtney whispered.)

'Beale, Drake.'

'Slytherin!' ('Crap!' Courtney whispered.)

'Desertt, Sahara.'

'Ravenclaw!'

'Edan, Brooke.'

'Slytherin!'

'Kells, Bradlee.'

'Hufflepuff!'

'Liana, Tamara.'

'Gryffindor!'

'Seraph, Arden.'

'Ravenclaw!'

'Tashri, Dawn.'

'Hufflepuff.'

'Vesmelle, Raven.'

'Ravenclaw!'

'Ha ha,' Ron snickered, 'that girl's name is Raven and she's in Ravenclaw!'

'Very funny,' Hermione said disapprovingly.

'Zappolla, Daphne.'

'Hufflepuff!' Forest Glen was done. McGonagall took out the last scroll, the one for Ohana Academy of Magic.

'Alii, Laurel.'

'Slytherin!' ('Poopy!' Cedric said to Courtney)

'Iolani, Kona.'

'Ravenclaw.'

'Meira, Lana.'

'Gryffindor!'

'Meira, Lara.' ('Twins?' Harry wondered.)

'Gryffindor!' ('Cool!' Ron said.)

'Meira, Lindsay.' ('Triplets?' they all wondered.)

'Gryffindor!'

'Boo yah!!' Courtney practically yelled.

'Pelekai, Nani.'

'Hufflepuff!'

'Shark, Mano.'

'Slytherin!'

'Waikiki, Mahina.'

'Hufflepuff!'

'Winia, Lilo.'

'Ravenclaw!' The last of all the students went to her seat. Then, the feast began. Ron automatically grabbed everything in sight. Harry kept on looking over toward the Riddle twins. Courtney noticed and said, 'Harry, what's the matter?'

Harry turned toward her and sighed. 'Those twins, they-they just give a bad feeling.' He and Courtney looked toward them and saw them get up and walk over toward the others. Then they sat down.

'Hi,' said the first one, 'I'm Viviana Riddle and this is my sister, Veronica. Or, you can call us Liv and Ronnie.'

Courtney stared long and hard at them. Nicknames? Already? I've known Harry for five years and he doesn't have a nickname for me, she thought. Harry was gaping open mouthed at them.

'Yeah, great,' Courtney said out loud. 'We have a question about your surname. Are-'

'You want to know if we are related to Voldemort, right?' Veronica interrupted. 'And, yes, we are.'

At this remark, Ron, Cedric, Lizzie and Hermione turned toward them in horror. There were no words to describe Courtney and Harry's faces.   


  


Chapter 4: Ancient Ancestors   


'Oh, that's not normal,' Hermione whispered to Cedric. 'Definitely not normal.'

'Yeah,' Cedric managed to say.

Courtney and Harry were still staring open-mouthed at Veronica and Viviana. Finally, Courtney muttered, 'This is not my day.' She looked at Harry and he noticed something different about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Her eyes, he thought, they're-they're two different colors. Violet and emerald. He elbowed Ron in the ribs and whispered in his ear, 'Look at her eyes!'

Ron took one look at her eyes and gaped. 'W-w-why?' he stammered. All the while, Courtney was ranting at Veronica and Viviana. 

'I have no clue,' Harry whispered back. 'D'you think we should tell her?'

'Oh, I dunno. What do we say? "Hey, Courtney, sorry to interrupt, but your eyes are different colors?!"'

'Yeah, that might be a problem,' Harry murmured. 'hey how about we tell her someplace a little less crowded? Like Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?'

'Good idea.' Ron agreed. 'Hey, Courtney?'

She turned around, obviously ticked, her eyes still violet and emerald.

'Could you come with us for a sec? We need to tell you something.' Ron said nervously.

'Why can't you tell me here?' said Courtney, her eyes glowing. She had answered in a tone that was unlike her own. It was colder, full of pain, Harry noticed. Something is definitely wrong with her, he thought.

Harry heaved an exasperated but worried sigh and grabbed her arm. 'Just come on,' he cried. 

'Fine. Whateva.' She sounded like herself now. 'Where to?'

'Moaning Myrtle's.'

'Oh.' Came Courtney's surprised answer. She obviously had no clue what was going on. 

They walked out of the Great Hall, fully aware that everyone, including Malfoy, was watching them. Walking swiftly and silently, they reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry and Ron practically shoved Courtney through the door. 'So what's the sitch?' she asked.

The two boys looked at each other, and then at her confused eyes. They were her normal color again, a grayish-blue. Harry was relieved. 'Er… well,' Harry began, 'Have you ever noticed that your eyes can turn different colors?'

'Well, yeah, everybody's do.'

'Yeah but yours…… really change colors. To violet and emerald.'

'What?!' said a very shocked Courtney. 'They change to violet and emerald? Like, both are a different color?' As she said it, they changed again. 'You have got to be kidding me.'

'Nope,' said Ron, 'Take a look yourself.' Courtney turned to the mirror and looked at herself in half horror, half amazement. 'Cool,' she said finally, but she ran out the door and to Gryffindor tower.

*~*~*

Courtney arrived at Gryffindor Tower and said the password ('Morrigan,') through her tears. Different colored eyes were not good; it was a bad sign. 'Morgan le Fay had them,' Courtney muttered as she entered into the Common Room, 'And look how she ended up.' Courtney sighed and flopped onto a couch. She fell asleep instantly and had a very strange dream.

She was in an orchard, a pomegranate orchard by the looks of it, and there was a girl with long black hair sitting with a handsome boy. They were talking and laughing at each other, and then they kissed.

The scene changed, but she was in the same orchard. The two teenagers were there but the boy looked troubled. The more he talked, the girl grew more worried. Then the boy stood up and shouted, 'I have to leave, Morgan! I have to!' He looked very upset.

Morgan stood up and started to say 'Thomas-' but was cut off by a kiss. From where Courtney was standing, she could see Thomas grab Morgan's hand and he slipped her ring off. Courtney wanted to shout, 'Morgan, watch out!' but she couldn't speak; the trees around her turned to dust and the castle in the distance crumbled.

'Morgan, I'm sorry!' Thomas shouted and he ran. There was a man and his army in the distance, and he seemed to recognise Morgan. He gave an evil grin to her, and he charged at Thomas. Thomas stopped in his tracks, and in the blink of the eye, the knight was standing over Thomas and swiftly beheaded him. Morgan screamed, picked up her ring and shouted, 'Death! Death to you all!' Then she fainted.

It seemed as though Courtney had fainted, too; everything around was black. And yet, she was awake, for she felt tears on her cheek. 'Now have seen my greatest sorrow.' Morgan appeared in front of Courtney, her sad eyes the same colors as her own. 

'Your-your eyes are violet and emerald, like mine- no, scratch that- like mine can be.' Courtney whispered.

'Do you know why, Merydyth?' Morgan said slyly.

Courtney ignored her question and said, 'Why did you call me Merydyth?'

'Because it's your true name,' Morgan answered, 'You are, after all, a descendant of myself and Merlin.' Courtney gaped at her.

'Are you serious?' she said. 'I mean, how can I a descendant of both of you?'

Morgan chuckled. Your father Brendan was descendant of Merlin and your mother Maeve was a descendant of mine.'

'Cool. Wait, does that mean you're Morgan le Fay?'

Morgan nodded.

'Fun!'

'Well, anyway, you need to fulfill my work.' Morgan said seriously.

Courtney looked thoughtful. 'I can't think of any unfinished work that you might have.'

'Think on it for awhile,' Morgan was slowly drifting away. 'Merydyth, catch!' She threw something to Courtney and she caught it. It was a necklace, with the same stone as the ring Morgan had had. Then she woke up.

'Weird,' she said, and she found that she had the necklace in her hand. 'Merydyth,' she whispered. Then she put it on. 'Hmm.' And she fell back asleep clutching the necklace.   
  


Chapter 5: Merydyth Raven   


Harry ran into the Common Room and was soon followed by Cedric and Ron. 'Courtney?' Harry said, then he saw her on the couch. He sighed and said to the others, 'She's asleep.'

'Not for long,' Cedric said and nodded toward her. She was stirring; her eyes opened and they were violet and emerald again. 'Hey,' she said sleepily. 'S'up?'

'Nothin' much. We just came up to check on you.' Ron said. 'Have a good nap?'

'It was interesting,' Courtney said truthfully.

'Okay then, my twin's gone nuts,' Cedric whispered to Harry. 'How can sleeping be interesting?'

'She could've had an interesting dream?' Harry suggested.

'Yeah. Right.'

Harry looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Courtney tuck something into her shirt. 'I-er-I have to go to the library. To-to research something. See ya later!' She ran past them and headed out the door.

'Weird.' Ron remarked. 'She's acting like Hermione.' He shuddered at the thought.

*~*~*

'Um, Madame Pince?' Do you know where I could find books on Morgan le Fay?' Courtney asked nervously.

Madame Pince scowled and said, 'Over there, Miss Granger.' She pointed over to a shelf with a sign overhead that said 'Medieval Sorcerers and Sorceresses.' Courtney grinned sheepishly and said 'Thank you.'

She walked over to the shelf and saw many familiar names. Guinevere, Lancelot, ('Losers,' Courtney muttered), Merlin, then finally, Morgan le Fay. 'Ah,' whispered Courtney and she picked the first book: 'Morgan le Fay: Sorceress or Seductress?' by Ava Lon. 

Courtney opened the book and started reading. It said:

'Morgan le Fay. Who is, or was, she? We do not know much about her but, the most important thing we know is that she was a sorceress. Back then, she was what was called a Fay, a magical being who was virtually immortal.

'Fays often specialized in a certain element, as in fire or water. Morgan's name has the old Celtic word for water in it: "Mor." Her whole name means "Bright Sea of Fate" or "Bright Sea of the Faeries." Morgan prophesized that one of her descendant's name will be Merydyth Raven: "Guardian from the Sea of Ravens."'   
  


'You've gotta be kidding me, Morgan.' Courtney gaped at the book. 'My name is Courtney Merydyth-Raven Granger.' 

Then her vision went black and she saw Morgan again.

Morgan was smirking. 'I'm not. I knew you were going to be born. I had a vision, too, like this one. Right before my brother died.' She became sad then, but only for a moment. Then she continued. 'I had a feeling that you would start to look like me, too.' She nodded at Courtney's hair, her shoulder-length blonde hair and red high-lights. Then, Morgan conjured a mirror and stepped next to Courtney and Courtney gasped. They had the same eyes, of course, but Courtney's hair was beginning to change. Now she had raven high-lights, too. 'Can they stay like that? The high-lights?' she whispered.

'Of course,' Morgan said, 'But don't worry about that right now. You have more important things to worry about. Take that book and read all of it. Bye!'

Courtney shook her head and looked at the book. She shrugged and said, 'Okay. Whatever.' and left.   
  


Chapter 6: Milpreve   


'Come on, I don't want to be late!' Hermione squealed as everybody was heading to Defense Against the Dark Arts on their first lesson of the year. When Hermione entered the classroom, her face changed from happiness into utter disgust. Courtney, Harry, Ron and Cedric soon followed her gesture.

'What are you doing here, Malfoy?' Courtney spat.

Malfoy smirked. 'Same as you, Granger. I'm here, along with Cozette here, for the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.'

'Since when is he in our class?' Hermione hissed. 'Oh, this is just wrong. Sick and wrong!'

'Oh, is it?' a very heavy French accent answered. It was the girl that Malfoy was staring at yesterday, Cozette Evelle. She looked remarkably like Malfoy. She had blonde hair, but not as blonde his. She was definitely a snob. 'Well, I don't theenk zat it is. I theenk zat Draco is very nice.'

'He's only nice 'cuz she's hot.' Ron muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. The Gryffindors burst out laughing at this. Malfoy blushed, but you couldn't really tell. At this point, Professor Wood entered the room and he told everyone to sit down. 'Um, I think I'll start with roll call, I guess.' He pulled out some parchment. 'Gryffindor first. Anastaz, Tatiana?'

'Here.'

'Brown, Lavender?'

'Here.' 

'Centoire, Renee?'

'Here.'

'Cerulean, Neryssa?'

'Here.'

'Felport, Chelsea?'

'Here.'

'Finnigan, Seamus?'

'Here.'

'Granger, Cedric?'

'Here.'

'Granger, Courtney?' Professor Wood smiled, expecting something amusing.

'Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer!!!" Courtney shouted. Everyone laughed. Hermione scowled.

'Okay, then. Granger, Hermione?'

'Here.'

'L'Etoile, Lisette?'

'Here.'

'Liana, Tamara?'

'Here.'

'Longbottom, Neville?'

'H-here.'

'McGuire, Dylan?'

'Here.'

'Meira, Lana?'

'Here.'

'Meira, Lara?'

'Here.'

'Meira, Lindsay?'

'Here.'

'Patil, Parvati?'

'Here.'

'Potter, Harry.'

'Hi!'

'Hi, Harry. Riddle, Veronica?'

'Jello.'

'Riddle, Viviana?

'Pizza.'

'Thomas, Dean?'

'Here.'

'Weasley, Ron?'

'Quidditch!!'

'Reminds me of my cousin,' Wood said thoughtfully. 'Huh. Okay, now to the Slytherins. Alii, Laurel?'

'Here.'

'Beale, Drake?'

'Here.'

'Bulstrode, Millicent?'

'Here.'

'Crabbe, Vincent?'

'What?'

'Just say here, you idiot.' Malfoy hissed at his 'body guard.'

'Oh, here.'

'Darc, Maren?'

'Here.'

'Degage, Joellyn?'

'Here.'

'Delphine, Nyree?'

'Here.'

'Edan, Brooke?'

'Here.'

'Evelle, Cozette?'

'C'est la vie.'

'Goyle, Gregory?'

'Um….. here….'

'Malfoy, Draco?'

'Pureblood.'

'Meanoile, Yvonne?'

'Here.'

'Parkinson, Pansy?'

'Here.'

'Shark, Mano?'

'Here.'

'Zabini, Blaise?'

'Here.'

'Good. Everybody's here.' Wood put the parchment away and pulled out his book. 'Everybody take out your books and turn to page 31.' There was a rustle as everybody took their books out and turned to page 31. Courtney gasped when she saw her necklace in the book.

'Today we will be learning about Druids, Merlin, and Morgan le Fay. Does anybody want to read the first paragraph?'

Hermione raised her head and began to read. "Some say that the source of Morgan le Fay and Merlin's power was their milpreves. A milpreve is a druid stone; some call them eggs of the world serpent. All druids in and before Morgan le Fay's time had them. Fays also possessed these magical stones. They are usually an interesting shade of blue."

Courtney's head was swirling. She had a milpreve? A druid stone? Did that mean she wasn't a witch, buy a druidess? 'Okay, I need some help now.' She whispered to herself.   


Chapter 7: Courtney Needs (and Gets) Help   


As the weeks passed, Harry notices that Courtney was getting more and more distant from him and the others. Her 'v and e eyes' (as Ron called them) were now like that permanently. Even her hair was different. He was starting to worry about her.

She never answered in complete sentences, either. It was always 'Yeah,' 'No,' or 'Whatever.' Occasionally, she said two-word sentences. 

Worst of all, her grades were dropping.

So after about two weeks of this, Harry decided to say something. 'Courtney?' he said one Friday after Potions; Snape had been dissing her and she hadn't even noticed.

'What?' came her peeved answer. She didn't look at him; she couldn't.

He cleared his throat. 'Um… I was wondering if …er… there was anything wrong with you?'

Courtney paled and her eyes widened. 'N-no. Why w-would there be?' She scampered in the direction of Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Harry heard a sob and followed her.

Harry pushes the door open slowly and heard steady sobbing. And he heard Myrtle laughing. 'Oy, Myrtle?' he said. He saw Courtney jump and Myrtle blushed.

'Yes, Harry?' she said.

'Shut up, will ya?'

Myrtle huffed, then shrieked and went to her toilet.

'H-Harry, what are you doing here?' Courtney whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'I did come here for some privacy.'

'Courtney, don't lie to me. You haven't been yourself for the past two weeks and I have known you for 5 years. I can tell when something is wrong with one of my best friends.' Courtney sobbed louder at this remark and Harry knelt down and hugged her gently. 'Now, can you tell me what is wrong? Please?'

As she wiped her eyes, Courtney pulled out her necklace. Harry gasped. 'Courtney, that's-that's a milpreve. Where in the world did you get that?'

Courtney grinned sheepishly through her tears. "My great-great-great-a million more great's-grandmother, Morgan le Fay.'

'Say what?'

And so Courtney told him about her dream, her vision in the library and her realisation of her name. 'Hey, I never knew that was your real name. Courtney Merydyth-Raven Granger. It has a nice ring to it.' Harry teased.

Courtney laughed. 'Yeah, I know. Cedric has a boring name though: Cedric James Granger.'

'Very boring.' Harry said. 'I wonder what her work was, Morgan le Fay's.'

'Yeah. Me too. Will you help me figure it out?'

'Of course! I'm awfully curious.'

'Just don't tell anybody, okay?' Courtney begged.

'Hey don't worry! Why would I? It'd not like they would take it seriously. "Oh cool. Can you turn Malfoy into a ferret for me?"' Harry did a very good imitation of Ron. 'Just act like Courtney and I won't tell.'

Courtney laughed.

*~*~*

'So, do you know who the new Gryffindor captain is?' Ron asked that night at dinner. 'Or when try outs are? I wanna be keeper.'

'I have no clue. Maybe we should ask McGonagall on Monday.' He responded.

'Well, we know who some of the players are,' Courtney objected. 'We have a Seeker and two Chasers. Harry, me and Cedric.'

'So we need a Chaser, a Keeper and two Beaters?' Ron said a little slowly.

'Yeah, Ron.' Harry and Courtney said at the same time.

'I think it's going to be very interesting,' Harry commented. 'What with the new Quidditch team and captain. Hey, maybe this weekend we can practice on the field.'

'Sounds like a plan to me,' Courtney said excitedly. 'How 'bout at eleven tomorrow?' I have some reading to do tomorrow afternoon.' She looked at Harry.

'Yeah, me too.' He said. 'Let's just hope Malfoy doesn't find out about it.'

Ron laughed. 'We can only hope.'

  
  


Chapter 8: Invasion! 

  
  


Courtney was glad that they picked Saturday morning to play Quidditch. It was perfect weather for Quidditch and they couldn't wait to play. The only problem was that they needed another team to play against. There was going to be 4 players on each team, I person for each of the positions. So, without a team to play against, Courtney, Harry, Ron and Cedric headed out to the field.

For about an hour they had contests with each other. But then, around, twelve o'clock, they saw a distant blur of red and green heading onto the field. 'Hey, Harry!' Ron shouted. 'Guess who?'

'I don't believe it' Courtney said (A/N: It's an Oliver Wood moment!) as she flew down to the ground. 'This cannot be happening.' It was Malfoy, Cozette and the Riddle twins.

'Granger,' Malfoy sneered.

'Malfoy,' she sneered back. 'In case you didn't notice, we were having a game of Quidditch. Sort of.'

'Didn't look like it,' Veronica said. 'So we,' she nodded to her sister and the two Slytherins, 'decided to challenge you to a game.'

'That is, if you're not chicken,' Viviana said slyly.

'We accept,' they all said at once.

So it began. Malfoy and Harry were the Seekers, Courtney and Veronica were the Chasers, Cedric and Viviana were the Beaters and Ron and Cozette were the Keepers.

The first game wasn't so bad. Harry's team beat Malfoy's team and they wanted a rematch. Harry's team won a second time, and a third. By the 4th game, things were getting brutal.

The only disadvantage to having only one Chaser per team was that Courtney couldn't do her favorite tricks. She couldn't do her Triangle Trick Thingy (it required 3 people), and it was her most favorites trick ever. The worst part was, Veronica kept on tailing her.

When Courtney scored the tying score- 80 to 80- Veronica started grinning evilly. Then, to Courtney's horror, she pulled out her wand. 'Oh, this is not good.'

  
  


Chapter 9: Old Friends 

'Harry!' Courtney screamed. She dropped the Quaffle and flew as fast as her Firebolt would let her. Veronica ignored the ball and chased after her. Everybody paused and watched (or tried to) the two speeding girls. It wasn't looking good for Courtney. Veronica was catching up to her. 

It was amazing to see Courtney try to shake Veronica off. After a few more minutes, Courtney sped off the field and to the Forbidden Forest. She dived into the trees and flew through the dense forest. She zigzagged and went all over the place. Courtney stopped, assuming she was well ahead of Veronica. 'What got her panties in a bunch,' Courtney muttered, breathing hard. 'And Harry thinks I'm the one with the problems. 'She flew down to the ground and landed gently.

After a few moments, Courtney was getting impatient. 'Oh, come on! Somebody come out here!' She groaned and kicked at a rock. 'Ooh, that wasn't one of my best ideas. Ouch.'

A bush rustled and she heard a man's snigger. A second later, her wand was out and she was advancing toward the bush. 'W-who's there? Come out or I'll….um….well…er, I don't know exactly what I'll do, but it won't be good!'

The guy in the bush burst out laughing and accidentally rolled out of the bush. It was Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. 'Sirius! What the blazes are you doing here? And where's Emma?'

Sirius couldn't stop laughing; He stood up and said, 'Hi Courtney! (Burst of laughter) Just (giggle) came to see (chuckle) Harry! Emma's a little (chortle) way's back!' He fell back on the ground again.

'Whoa, somebody's a little mental.' Courtney muttered. 'Oh, shut up already, will ya?'

'HAHAHAHA!!!'

'I don't wanna do this, Sirius, but you're forcing me to. Petrificus Totalus!' He froze, literally, and looked at Courtney. She smirked and said, 'Who's laughing now? Finite Incantato!'

He stood up and said, waving his finger at her, 'Now, now Courtney. Behave yourself!'

'Like she ever does,' came a voice from above them. It was Veronica.

'Oh, go away, you little snot-faced snot-head.' Courtney shouted up at her.

'Why should I? I-'

'Who's that?' Sirius interrupted.

'Veronica Riddle, Voldemort's daughter.' 

He mouthed the words back at her and looked back up at Veronica. 'Oh, yeah. I can definitely see the resemblance' He had to duck a nasty curse from Riddle. Unfortunately, it hit him.

That about did it for Courtney. 'Okay, she is mine. She is SO mine!' She grabbed her necklace. 'By the power of this stupid, putrid milpreve-doohicky, SHOVE THE HECK OFF!!!' The last thing she remembered seeing was Veronica hanging by one hand off her broom and speeding away the opposite direction. Then Courtney blacked out. 

*~*~*

'Courtney? Courtney are you all right?'

Harry saw Courtney open her eyes and groan groggily. When she saw who was standing over her, she squealed 'Emma!' and sat up quickly, only to lay back slowly with pain written all over her face. 'Ouch. Shouldn't have done that. I should not have that.'

'Oh thank goodness you're awake; we were starting to get worried.' Emma looked down at her best friend and hugged her.

Emma was Harry's twin sister. She wasn't 'long-lost' or anything; Harry had had her his whole life. Emma's personality was much like Hermione's, but only a little bit more laid back. But not by much. She had straight brown hair and retainer. She was an average 15-year-old girl except for one feature: she had a scar exactly like Harry's.

'Ew, too mushy for me. I think I'll head out.' Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

'I heard that!' Emma and Courtney said at the same time.

'Man, I seem to do that a lot with you Potters.' Courtney teased 'That's, what? The 3rd or 4th time this year.

'Yeah, it is.' Harry said sheepishly to Emma.

'So where have you been these last couple of weeks?' Cedric asked her. 

'Oh, with Sirius.' Harry knew she couldn't go into detail; it was 'top secret.' Even he didn't know about it.

'Thanks for the in-depth report, we really didn't need to know all of that, Emma.' Courtney whispered. She still looked very weak.

'Ha ha, very funny.'

Courtney blew an old-fashioned razberry at Emma, who said, 'The feeling's mutual.'

'Can we go up to the castle now?' Ron whined. 'We skipped lunch and I'm hungry.' 

'Ron?'

'What?'

'Stop thinking about your stomach and more about your friends,' Emma scolded.

'Oh, shut it, you.'

'Hey, I'm hungry, too! Being chased by a lunatic really worked up my appetite.' Courtney sat up slowly, and with the help of Harry and Emma, she stood up. Harry heard her stomach growl and she groaned. 'Why did we have to skip lunch?'

'We wanted to kick Malfoy's butt, don't you remember?' Cedric said sarcastically.

'Oh, yeah.'

'Whoa, whoa, wait.' Emma interrupted. 'What happened?' So, as they walked across the lawn, everybody took turns telling Emma about their Quidditch games. Just as Courtney was going to say something, Ron cut in, 'And the funniest thing about all this is that Malfoy has a girlfriend. Her name is-'

'Cozette is NOT my girlfriend, Weasley,' Malfoy's voice came from behind them and they turned around to face him. 'She's my cousin.'

'So that's why she looks so much like you,' Courtney sniggered. 'Not that that's a compliment.' She stuck her nose in the air and walked around haughtily while everybody burst out laughing.

'Haha, Granger. I feel sorry for your brother because he looks like the biggest loser on Earth: you.'

'Oh, you must mean second; surely you forgot that you're the first?' Courtney smirked as there was a chorus of 'ooh's' behind her. Then Malfoy spotted Emma.

'So Princess Potter's finally returned to her castle. Sorry if we didn't clean it for you; we didn't if you were coming back.' He sneered.

'Oh, don't worry,' Emma sneered back. 'We'll get rid of everything that's dirty. Oops, I guess we'll have to get rid of you. You are, after all, the dirtiest thing at Hogwarts. Didn't you know that? Blondies.'

Everybody laughed, but then Courtney stopped short. 'Hey, I'm a blondie!' she said.

'Yeah, you sure act like it,' Malfoy hissed. 'Nice talking to you, not.'

'Snob!'

'Geek!'

'Later!' Courtney turned around and everybody followed her suit. Harry could see that she was silently fuming. And, he still didn't know why she was unconscious when they had found her. He figured she would tell him later. 'Hey, Courtney?'

'Yeah?'

'Are you going to tell Emma about…..Morgan?'

'Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I'm gonna tell her!' Courtney whispered. She didn't want the others to hear her. 'She might be able to help.'

'Good. And you'll tell me-us-why you were unconscious?'

'Yeppers.'

'Great.'

*~*~*

'Courtney, you cannot be serious,' said a shocked Emma later that night. 'Morgan le Fay and Merlin? No possible way.'

'Hey, look at her eyes if you don't believe her.' Harry said to his clueless twin. Emma looked at her eyes. 'Whoa. That is definitely not normal.'

'Really, ya think?' Courtney said sarcastically. 'So you are going to help me figure this stupid thing out, right Emma?'

'Of course!' Emma responded. 'Right after I finish all the schoolwork that I missed.'

'Alrighty then! Harry, get to work; who knows when Emma will get done?'

Harry chuckled. 'Yeah, exactly. So why were you unconscious? You didn't tell us yet.'

Emma and Harry listened intently to Courtney's 'incident' in the forest. When she got to the part where Veronica cursed Sirius, Harry jumped and shouted, 'Okay, where is she? She is so goin' down.' Before he could find her, Emma tugged on his shirt, gave him a look and he sat down muttering gibberish. Courtney wasn't interrupted through the rest of her story.

'Oh, she is such a prat!' Emma remarked.

'Yeppers.' Courtney agreed. 'And Sirius was only agreeing to the facts! It wasn't like he insulted her. Or maybe he was. I dunno. You never can tell with him, you know.'

'Too true,' Harry and Emma said together. 'Too very true.'   
  
Ch 10 Terrifying Tryouts

By the end of the week, Emma was all caught up in her school work. Courtney and Harry tried to help, but Hermione was the one who helped her the most. It was a good thing, too, because Gryffindor try-outs were on Sunday.

  
  


'Hey, look here,' Cedric said to everybody on Saturday; he was pointing to a paper on the bulletin board, 'It says here that everybody who was on thee Quidditch team last year isn't anymore!'

  
  


'What!' Harry, Emma and Courtney yelled. Everybody in the Common Room turned and stared at them.

  
  


'Yeah, I know! It says it's to give the new students a better chance of getting the position they want! That's pathetic!'

  
  


Courtney's eyes were glaring malevolently at the paper and then it burst into flames. 'Courtney,' Harry said cautiously.

  
  


'Sorry, but today is so not my day. I'm going to bed. First Veronica, now this. Grrrrr....' Courtney stomped up the stairs and a few moments later, they heard a door slam shut.

  
  


'Touchy,' Emma muttered. 'I mean, I'm ticked, too, but that's way extreme.'

  
  


'But, Emma, you forgot that it's Courtney,' Harry commented. 'And you never know what to expect from her.'

  
  


*~*~*

'All right, I suppose that everybody's here,' Professor McGonagall said. 'Now, to begin. Chasers over there, Seekers right there, Beaters here and Keepers right here.' Everybody moved into their groups and Courtney noticed that Harry was the only Seeker and that made her happy. But her happiness was replaced by disgust when Veronica joined the Chasers.

  
  


'Right then,' McGonagall continued. 'As you know, the try-outs are today. Results will be posted on Tuesday the 24th. Then the first practice will be next Sunday. Oh, and I see there will be no need to test the Seeker, as he has been playing since his first year.' Harry beamed. 'Now that that's said and done, Beaters first.'

  
  


There were three beaters, and two of them were really good. The last one was horrible, and he happened to be Dennis Creevey. 

  
  


'Hey, Emma!' he shouted after he was done, 'Do you think I was good?'

  
  


'Er, yeah, Dennis. You were, um, great.' Emma said politely even though he was horrible.

  
  


'Thanks!' he squealed and he went off to find his brother.

  
  


'Will the Chasers step forward please?' McGonagall called out. Cedric, Courtney, Emma and Veronica stepped forward. 'Where's your sister?' Courtney hissed at Veronica.

  
  


'She's with Draco and Cozette,' Veronica hissed back. 'Our friends.' 

  
  


Emma snorted. 'Your kidding, right? Friends? Ha.'

  
  


'We will go in alphabetical order.' McGonagall interrupted. 'Cedric, you first.' Cedric hopped onto his broom and flew into the air. For not playing Quidditch (professionally) for two years, he was very good. After 5 minutes, McGonagall called him down and it was Courtney's turn.

  
  


'Good job, CJ,' Courtney congratulated her brother and high-fived him. 'But I'll do better.'

  
  


'Right,' Cedric responded, 'Only in your mind, sista.'

  
  


'Hey, I am the older twin!' Courtney shouted as she leapt upon her broom and sped into the air. 'Now this is the life.' She dodged every Bludger that came her way and scored 10 goals in her 5 minutes in the air 'Told ya!' she shouted at Cedric. He had gotten 9. Courtney received a razberry from her twin.

  
  


As Courtney walked past Veronica, her adversary whispered in her ear, 'Good job, Merydyth.'

  
  


Courtney froze.

  
  


Merydyth?

  
  


'No.'

  
  


How did she know?!

  
  


'No way.'

  
  


Merydyth...

'Nuh-uh.'

  
  


Veronica knows my secret.... and that could cost me my life...

  
  


She blacked out.

  
  


'Courtney Merydyth-Raven Granger, wake up this instant! Don't be surprised! Don't be afraid! He cannot harm you!' Morgan shouted, 'He can't even touch you! WAKE UP!'

  
  


'That's what you think, Morgan!' Voldemort appeared next to Morgan, who jumped with shock, and he pulled out his wand.

  
  


'Courtney, wake up! For the love of mercy, wake up!' Morgan was screaming now.

  
  


Courtney's eyes suddenly opened and she stood up before anyone noticed she had fainted. 'Oh-my-god. Oh. My. God.' she whispered. Unfortunately, one person noticed. Harry.

  
  


'Courtney,' he panted. He had run over to her from the other side of the field. 'Are you okay?'

  
  


'I'm fine,' she said simply.

  
  


'Why-'

  
  


'Later!' Courtney hissed through gritted teeth. 'Emma's coming.'

  
  


'Oh,'

  
  


Emma came over beaming. 'I got 9!' she squealed. She was obviously very happy. 'Did you see me?'

  
  


'I did,' Harry said, scowled. 'But Courtney didn't.' Emma's face fell.

  
  


'Harry, shut up!' Courtney whispered.

  
  


'Because she fainted.' Courtney slapped his head gently.

  
  


'Again?'

Courtney groaned. 'Emma, you make it sound like I faint all the time!'

  
  


'That's not the point Courtney! Why did you faint?' Harry whispered. He might as well have shouted he was so severe.

  
  


'She knows,' Courtney sighed.

  
  


'And who would "she" be?'

  
  


'Veronica.'

  
  


Harry and Emma gasped. 'No lie?' Emma said.

  
  


'I wish it was a lie! Do you know how bad this is? She could've told her dad! No, scratch that, she already did! He knows, Harry!' Courtney was crying now. 'And I still don't know what to do!'

  
  


Emma gave Courtney a hug. Harry would've, too, but they were in public. 'We should leave,' Emma said to him.

  
  


'Yeah, let's go.' They left quietly while Courtney sobbed her heart out. Things were not looking up to them this year.


	2. Author's Note READ FIRST!

Author's Note: First of all, I am really sorry about the whole 10 chapters in one thingy. My computer messed up, so don't be fooled; I did not write and 6,000-word chapter. That was just strange. Grrrr... I hate my stupid computer. OH well ( I guess I just have to live with it.  
  
About the whole "new characters" thing.. The only really important people you need to know about are Courtney and Cedric Granger, twin brother and sister, cousins to Hermione. Their father was Hermione's dad's brother and their mother Lily Potter's best friend. They were born on July 24th (they're the same age as Harry) and their parents were murdered by Voldemort a week before he killed the Potters. Another very important character is Emma Potter, twin sister of Harry. The whole thing explains itself in the story so go and read it! Now!  
  
Much Love from Merydyth-Raven 


End file.
